List of First Instances on Degrassi
Arthur Kobalewsky was the first character to speak on Degrassi. *Stephanie Kaye was the first character to dress one way when she left her house, but change into something else at school. *Stephanie Kaye and Archie Simpson were the first characters to run for president. *Voula Grivogiannis was the first character to sneak out. *Yick Yu was the first character to be disorganized. *Joey Jeremiah was the first and only character to pretend to be a drug dealer. *Kathleen Mead and Melanie Brodie were the first characters to become interested in drugs. *Rick Munro was the first character to be abused by their parent. *Caitlin Ryan was the first character to be confused about their sexuality. *Lucy Fernandez was the first character to shop lift. *Caitlin Ryan was the first character to be a enviromental and human rights activist. *Rick Munro was the first character who joined a group because of a girl he liked. *Spike Nelson was the first character to face teenaged pregancy. *Spike Nelson was the first character to be a teen mom. *Derek Wheeler was the first character to be adopted. *Shane McKay was the first character to leave his girlfriend because she was pregnant. *Lucy Fernandez was the first character to be a victim of pedophelia. *Caitlin Ryan was the first and only character to be diagnosed with epilepsy *Kathleen Mead was the first character to have (an) alcoholic parent(s). *Erica Farrell was the first and only character to fear she has mono. *Erica Farrell was the first and only character to have tonsilitis. *Stephanie Kaye was the first character to have severe depression. *Spike Nelson was the first and only character to be thrown out of school because of her pregnancy. *Archie Simpson was the first character to have a gay older brother. *Glen Simpson was the first character to come out as gay. *Heather Farrell and Erica Farrell were the first set of twins on Degrassi. *Heather Farrell and Erica Farrell are the first and only characters to switch places for a day. *Stephanie Kaye and Arthur Kobalewsky were the first character to have her parents divorce. *The Zits were the first band. Making Archie Simpson, Derek Wheeler, Joey Jeremiah *Archie Simpson was the first character to say fucking. *Rick Munro was the first character to repeat a year, and to live with an older brother. *Claude Tanner was the first and only character to commit suicide. *Adam Torres was the first and only transgender character on Degrassi. *Dwayne Myers was the first character to test positive for HIV or any other STD. *Derek Wheeler was the first main character to kill someone, and to be sent to jail. *Erica Farrell was the first character to kiss someone on-screen *Erica Farrell was the first character to have an abortion *Liz O'Rourke and Erica Farrell were the first characters to have the first female fistfight. *Liz O'Rourke was the first character to have been molested as a young child. *Craig Manning was the first character to become addicted to a nasal drug. *Erica Farrell was the first character to undergo an abortion. *Emma Nelson was the first baby to be born on Degrassi. *Eli Goldsworthy was the first character to be a horder. *Craig Manning was the first character to be bipolar. *Paige Michalchuk was the first character to come out as bisexual. *Alex Nunez was the first character to come out as a lesbian. *Ellie Nash was the first character to do self-harm. *Craig Manning was the first character to attempt suicide and fail. *Kathleen Mead was the first character to develope an eating disorder. *Kathleen Mead was the first character to be in an abusive relationship. She was abused by Scott Smith. *Paige Michalchuk was the first character to be raped. *Bianca DeSousa was the first character to be in a forced relationship. *Melanie Brodie was the first character to feel self-consious about her boob-size. *Toby Isaacs and J.T. Yorke were the first characters to watch pornography online. *Stephanie Kaye, Erica Farrell, and Heather Farrell were the first characters to drink alcohol. *Joey Jeremiah was the first and only character to have his buttocks shown on screen. *Joey Jeremiah was the first character to be completely naked on screen. *Spinner Mason was the first and only character to have problems controling his erections. *Claude Tanner was the first character to bring a gun to school. *Jimmy Brooks was the first character to be shot. *Hazel Aden was the first character to be ashamed of her culture. *Craig Manning was the first character to drive without a lisence. *Melanie Brodie was the first character to have a crush on a teacher. *Paige Michalchuk was the first character to be in a relationship with a teacher. *Paige Michalchuk was the first character to purposely crash a vehicle. *Ellie Nash was the first gothic character. *Darcy Edwards was the first character to have a purity ring. *Shane McKay was the first and only character to try accid. *Shane McKay was the first character to have brain damage. *Marco Del Rossi was the first character to be gay bashed. *Michelle Accette, Cindy, and B.L.T. Thomas were the first love triangle. *Sav Bhandari was the first character to have an arranged marriage awaiting his future. *Paige Michalchuk was the first character to face her abuser in court. *J.T. Yorke was the first character to use a sex toy. *Emma Nelson was the first character to preform oral sex. *Diana Economopoulos is the first character with a smoking addiction. Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Degrassi